


Embracing Femininity

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [93]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim Deserves His Fate, Bim Fucks Up Big Time, Duct Tape, Genderbending, Magic, Rage, Revenge, Reynolds is Super Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim decides to mess with magic again! And fucks uproyallyagain! You would think that by now he'd learn.





	1. Chapter 1

Bim rummaged through the drawers of his desk, elbow deep with his tongue poking out. “Where the fresh fuck is the – _ah ha!_ ”

He drew back, smoothing the crumpled piece of paper out on his desk. He hummed as he glanced down the list of spells that Marvin had given to him _months_ ago, squinting his eyes as he tried to decipher the now smudged writing. With the success of the mermaid spell and the even greater success of his magic show with Marvin, his confidence had _skyrocketed_ when it came to magic.

That being said, he was still _nervous_.

Bim cleared his throat, running his finger down the list, bending low over it. He paused, eyes lighting up. “Well, this looks fun!” He leaned closer. “‘Warning: picky’. The fuck does that mean? And Dark will _kill_ me if I fuck this one up…” Still, he straightened, grinning, and resolutely ignoring just how much he was talking to himself. “Might as well try anyway! Okay, let’s see here…”

After a quick conversation with Marvin via text, he began to swirl his aura around himself, feeling more like a light breeze than the faint, ghosting sensation it was mere months ago. Muttering under his breath, he read the spell out loud. His aura flared, his vision went white, and…

“Oh _come on!_ ” Bim pouted, glancing down at himself and kicking his legs out. “How did that _not_ work?! It –”

And then he heard the scream.

His body went rigid, panic flooding his mind, when the warning flashed to the forefront of his brain. “Oh _shit!_ ” He scrambled out of his chair, bolting toward the living area. “Nonononono – oh _fuck!_ ”

He skidded to a halt, all color draining from his face, when he entered the living area. All eyes turned to him, some hard glares, mostly confusion. He shrunk. “ _Fuck_.”

“Bim, what did you _do?!_ ” Silver sounded on the edge of a complete hysterical meltdown as he looked down at his body, looking _distinctly_ female as he prodded at his chest. He wasn’t the only one, either; Dark, Google, and CJ all seemed to have undergone the same transformation. Google’s eyes were _burning_ as Bing stared open-mouthed, CJ looked almost as distressed as Silver as he poked at his own chest, and Silver himself was pacing madly with his hands fisted tight in his hair. Of them all, Dark looked the least upset. He didn’t look angry at all, but rather…there was a small bit of _relief_ in his expression.

The other three, however, looked prepared to _slaughter_ him.

“I am _so_ sorry, guys!” Bim paced, tearing at his hair. “I didn’t mean to! It was just supposed to affect _me!_ And _that_ didn’t even work!” He ran a hand through his hair, refusing to look any of them in the eye. “It was just supposed to be something stupid and fun.”

“You did this on _purpose?_ ” Google’s voice was nothing but a furious hiss. His eyes flashed red, and Bim retreated further back into the hall.

“Not to _you!_ It wasn’t supposed to affect you at all!”

“It’s not permanent, is it?!” CJ’s eyes were wide as he glanced at his brother. Even though his features had gentled and rounded out into a more feminine shape, unless you actually _looked_ it was still near impossible to tell the two apart.

Bim shook his head rapidly. “No! No no no, it’ll wear off in about three hours, don’t worry. For once I actually did my research before fucking with magic.”

Google crossed his arms, shifting a little to get more comfortable with his new body. Mechanical or not, it was probably still… _disorienting_. “That is a _minor_ relief.”

“Wait so what do you expect us to do now?!” Silver’s voice was high, even for a female, and shrill with distress, still looking to be on the verge of a complete meltdown.

Dark finally stood, glancing down at himself, at the way his suit hung off his suddenly lither frame. He snapped his fingers, and his suit molded itself to fit him perfectly (Bim tried to ignore the way Wilford was blatantly staring and practically drooling). He glanced up at Bim, his red outline more prominent than ever, and Bim was suddenly struck with the realization that he looked _exactly_ like Celine, and probably sounded like her, too.

“I suppose we’ll just have to make the best of it until then.” Dark looked back down at himself, placing his hands almost tentatively on his hips. Even his aura seemed to be exploring, small tendrils emerging to run down his arms and legs. A small, almost wistful smile spread across his face. “It’s…been nearly a century since I’ve inhabited a feminine body…” He didn’t even give them time to process that bombshell before he spoke again, his next words even more jarring. “I think…I think I’d rather be referred to as ‘she’. At least, while like this.”

He – _she_ – lifted her head to face Bim again, grinning brightly, and Bim couldn’t help but give her a tiny smile back. And then Wilford was scooping her up in his arms bridal-style, and Dark’s higher voice was made readily apparent by the high-pitched, surprised squeak she made. She banged her fist on Wilford’s shoulder, frowning heavily. “Hey! Wil! Put me down!”

“I absolutely will _not!_ ” Wilford flashed a cheeky grin. “I only have you for three hours in this body, and I am going to spend as much time as possible exploring _every_ inch of it.”

Dark flushed to near black, hiding her face in the crook of Wilford’s neck as he carried her away. Bim smacked a palm to his forehead before dragging it down his face. He smiled with undisguised nerves as he faced the others. “Right! So. I’m just gonna…leave…now…”

Bim began to back slowly out of the living area, hands raised in placating surrender. He wasn’t expecting Dr. Iplier to kick one of his legs out from where they dangled over the armrest of the nearest loveseat, his head resting in the Host’s lap, and Bim toppled backwards with a loud cry, landing hard on his ass. He attempted to still scramble backwards, but within a few long strides Google was upon him and planting his foot on Bim’s chest, pinning him back down.

Bim tried to push Google off, but he just pressed more of his weight on Bim’s chest, and Bim’s creaking ribs were a sudden reminder of just how _strong_ the android was. Google raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he glared down at him. His glasses had slipped to perch on the end of his nose, and that – combined with his gentler feminine features – made him look a pissed-off librarian.

Slowly, a dangerous little smirk spread across Google’s face as he stared down at Bim, his eyes flashing. Bim shrunk, a cold wash of fear crashing over him, the situation feeling far too reminiscent of when he shrunk himself. “CJ,” Google said slowly. CJ looked up from where he was poking at and exploring his chest, his panic seeming to have given way to pure curiosity. Google’s eyes flashed again. “How much duct tape do you two chaos deities have?”

Two bright, feral grins rapidly appeared on the twins’ faces. “ _More_ than enough,” CJ replied, far too much excitement in his voice.

Bim’s eyes shot wide, and he tried to shove Google’s leg off again, breathing picking up pace. “Okay, now hold on, let’s not –” He cut himself off with a choked noise as Google sent some sort of an electrical pulse through his foot, shocking him. “K-King? A little help?”

King snorted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “You’re on your own. I warned you not to mess with magic again, but of course you don’t listen to me.”

Bim swallowed, attention darting to someone – _anyone_ – else. “Eric…? Please?”

Eric wrung his hands, making a distressed noise. He moved to stand up, but then Ed was placing a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him back, shaking his head. Eric shot him an apologetic look before staring down at the floor.

Google raised an eyebrow, looking entirely unimpressed. “If you are done…everyone else, clear out.” He grinned. “ _We_ have a little revenge to carry out.”


	2. Chapter 2

King poked his head out of his room some half an hour or so later, eyes narrowed. Bim had been screaming for both help and for the three furious egos to stop for a solid fifteen minutes before everything suddenly went quiet. King had heard the twins talking in the hall just a few minutes later as they passed. Still, King had hung back a bit longer before emerging to see what they had done to his boyfriend.

He crept toward the living area slowly, keeping a wary eye out for a possibly homicidal Google, and he stuck his head out around the corner. His jaw dropped, and he stepped into the room fully, staring at Bim.

Bim was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, rope wound tightly around them with the other end looped around a hook Silver must’ve mounted to the ceiling. Bim’s toes barely scraped the floor, and his legs – from his ankles to his waist – were completely cocooned in duct tape, as well as the entire lower half of his face. He shot King a pleading look when he appeared from around the corner, clenching his fists and making a few muffled grunts as he kicked out his legs as best he could, swinging around.

King covered his mouth with his hands, not sure if he should laugh or feel sorry for him. “What… _happened_ to you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” King jumped a mile, whirling around. Reynolds was sitting cross-legged on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap and watching Bim struggle. He hummed, tossing a couple of pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “Mm, you should listen to the recording. Very informative.”

King raised an eyebrow. “Recording?” Reynolds gestured to the coffee table, muffling a laugh as Bim shot him a scathing glare, kicking his legs out vaguely in his direction and grumbling out a few more muffled noises.

King ignored them both, stepping toward the coffee table. A small little box-shaped device rested on it, a single button on top, and no doubt thrown together by Google. King tentatively pressed the button, and Google’s marginally higher than usual voice filled the air.

_“Firstly, we would like to state that Bim is perfectly fine and unharmed – don’t roll your eyes, Bim, your pride does not count.”_ Present Bim scoffed, rolling his eyes again. _“Silver, CJ, and I will be back to release him once this Godforsaken spell wears off. Please don’t do it yourselves.”_

_“Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t, because the Host helped us out and put a forcefield thing around him!”_

_“Yes,_ thank you _, Silver. What he says is true, so don’t hurt yourself trying.”_

_“Google, stop talking to your weird box and come on! You are physically a girl now, dude! Let me explore!”_

_“Bing, what are you even doing here? And I am not your science experiment!”_

_“I know, man, but you_ are _my partner and I’m curious! Did it affect the other three, too? I have so many questions and the patience of the Jims on a sugar high!”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Wait – Bing – let go of my – Bing!”_

_“Well he’s gone now.”_

_“Right, yeah, hey Silver, you wanna…end the recording? I’m gonna…go poke at things. Specifically my boobs.”_

_“What the fuck, CJ?! Hey – Don’t leave me! How do I even turn this thing off?”_ Muffled laughter sounded in the background. _“Oh shut up, Bim.”_

King laughed at the end of the recording, Reynolds snickering behind him. He moved back towards Bim, raising up a hand and trying to touch him. However, his hand met resistance about a foot away, like plastic, and when King pressed harder the Host’s tingling magic jolted up his arm, making him jerk back with a yelp. Bim sighed through his nose, lolling his head back and staring up at his wrists, twisting them and trying desperately to free himself. Already his wrists were looking red and raw, no doubt on the verge of bleeding.

“Stop struggling, Bim, you’re hurting yourself.” Bim just gave him a look, expression flat with one eyebrow raised. King pouted, placing his hands on his hips. “Seriously, you have to stay like this for, what, two more hours?”

“And fifteen minutes,” Reynolds piped up, mouth full of popcorn.

Bim groaned, clenching his fists a couple of times before closing his eyes, all tension leaving his body. King huffed, spinning on his heel and heading toward the back door. “Well, have fun, Bim. I’ll see you in a couple of hours, okay?”

He chuckled at the sound of Bim’s desperate, pleading noises, muffled by his gag. He only turned back around when Reynolds spoke. “You’re not staying?”

King smiled. “Nah. I just wanted to see what they did to him. I may be dating and completely in love with him, but this is his own damn mess and he can damn well face the consequences. Besides, what can _I_ do against the Host’s magic? Not to mention I’d probably end up in the same position if I disobeyed an already furious Google. Somehow, he’s even _more_ terrifying in that body.” He shuddered. “Anyway, you have fun, too. And you _might_ want to avoid the bedroom hall.” He crinkled his nose. “I’m on the complete opposite end of the hall from them, and even _I_ could hear Dark and Wilford.”

Reynolds snorted, choking on his popcorn. “At least _someone’s_ having fun in this mess. I’ll take you up on that advice.” He turned his attention back to Bim. He hung limply in his bonds, resembling more a glittery, pitiful piñata than a person. Reynolds tossed another handful of popcorn in his mouth. “I’ll keep an eye on him for you.”

King rolled his eyes. “Weirdo. Text Dr. Iplier if he starts bleeding, I bet that’s the one thing they’ll allow the Host to undo his forcefield for.” Reynolds shot him a salute, and King darted toward his treehouse, shoving Bim’s predicament to the far corner of his mind as he took care of his squirrels.

And when Bim suddenly appeared in his treehouse a couple hours later, exhausted and strung-out with bandages around his wrists, King was content to spend the rest of the day cuddling with him in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I love this story so much!!!_ Bim deserves his fate. Anyway, guess what Wednesday is!!! I'll give you hint, _It has to do with one very pregnant squirrel..._ ;)
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
